(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diapers, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
(2) Description of Related Art
Diapers that absorb urine and other bodily exudates of the infants have been widely used for infant care. The diapers are made of waterproof layers that absorb the moisture to keep the infant's skin dry. The diapers provide great comfort to the infants and more convenience to the caregiver. Various types of diapers are available, for example disposable diapers and reusable diapers like cloth diapers, plastic diapers etc. The reusable diapers need laundering which is generally a tedious process. It is challenging to keep these diapers hygienic before each use, because of the difficulty in cleaning a soiled and moist diaper. Moreover, these reusable diapers are not biodegradable and cause various ecological problems. Such types of disposable diapers are unattractive in appearance. Therefore, there is a demand for a disposable diaper providing a garment like appearance and which is economical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,987 issued to Lamb, Jr on Mar. 4, 1986 provides a multi-layer diaper for use in contact with skin to absorb body wastes. The multi-layer diaper draws the moisture away from the infant's body and it uses a non-allergenic cotton fabric against the baby's skin. Since this diaper wear is reusable, it should be laundered after each use which is inconvenient. Even though the diapers are washed and dried, they are not completely free from microorganisms that cause infection. Moreover, after repeated washing and drying process, the multiple layers tend to bunch up into one section and become uncomfortable to the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,563 issued to Van Gompel on Apr. 17, 2001 discloses an integral absorbent article, such as a diaper, having a longitudinal article length and a lateral article width. The article includes an absorbent composite that has a liquid-impermeable back sheet layer, a liquid permeable top sheet layer, and a retention portion sandwiched between the back sheet and top sheet layers. This diaper has a complicate design and is bulky in appearance. As a result, the cost of manufacturing such articles is undesirably high.
U.S. Patent Application 20040186452 to Sandin on Sep. 23, 2004 provides a pant shaped garment having a rear portion, a front portion, a crotch portion, a waist opening with a waist edge and two leg openings bordered by a leg edge. The front portion comprises an elastically extensible material and an elongated elastic element that constricts the rear part of the leg edge, thereby stretching the elastic material along the front part of the leg edge. The elastic material laminate of front and rear portion comprises an elastic plastic film that is arranged between non-woven layers. Prolonged use of these diapers causes marks and irritation to the child's skin that result in rashes. Since the diaper is made of plastic, it cannot be disposed in an eco-friendly method.
In order to avoid the above problems, U.S. Patent Application 20060167432 to Sigari on Jul. 27, 2006 discloses a reusable pants-type diaper which combines an array of absorbent fabrics and polyurethane laminated material to create a new and unique diapering system. This diaper wear consists of a two or more layer waterproof diaper cover, absorbent disposable or non-disposable insert, and optional outer clothing. However, Sigari requires that the front panel be one rectangular piece and that the back panel is also one rectangular piece. In addition, Sigari requires that the front panel is composed of two pieces. All of these limitations are not found by the present embodiment of the subject inventive matter.